


Evil Author Day 2015

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2015, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Author Day 2015- a day readers love and hate.</p><p>This is a collection of snippets of WIPs that I am working on. These are my active WIPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled (Criminal Minds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the MPDC comes to the BAU with three dead who look like BAU members current and past. The hunt is on for whoever is killing the BAU look alikes.

Chapter One-Three Victims  
There was something to be said for ritual. The removal of the body from the trunk of the SUV. Placing it on the ground. Face up. Hands at the side. The knife used to carve set upon the chest, just over where the mark was. It was easy. Seductive.

XxXxXxX

Aaron Hotchner didn’t like surprises as a whole. Most were never good. Arriving back late one night after a hard case, he’s surprised to see Will LaMontagne Jr. sitting inside his office. He turned and looked at JJ who was shocked to see Will sitting in his office as well. Hotch moved up to his office, his team tried not to look like they were watching.

“Hotch.”

“Will.” Hotch held his hand out for a handshake and Will obliged him. Hotch looked and saw a stack of files on the second seat on the other side of his desk. Will picked them up and sat down in that seat, pointing at the other. Hotch sat where Will pointed.

“Sorry this isn’t a social visit. I wanted to bring this to you instead of going through the normal channels.” Will handed over the top file. Hotch opened it to start looking while listening to Will. “I have three murders in three weeks, last body was found this morning.”

“That’s not a lot of time in between murders.”

“There are no pictures in that file. I’ll get to that later. First victim was a white male in his fifties. Second a white female in her thirties. Third was a black man in his thirties. The first victim had the number ten carved into his chest. The second a nine. The third an eight. The first and second were connected as soon as the number was discovered at the morgue. That number is the only thing connecting the victims until I got images of the third victim.”

“Why are you brining this to me?”

Will handed over a second file. Hotch opened it up and looked at the top picture inside. At first glance there was a resemblance between the man and Gideon. Hotch flipped to the second picture. She looked startling like JJ.

“I was the first to arrive on scene. I was shocked so much that I swore it was JJ. I knew though that she was in California at the time and if she was missing, I would have known. I didn’t think anything of it until last night.”

Hotch flipped to the last picture and swore. The dead man staring at him could be Morgan’s brother.

“Victims are found Sunday morning all in open spaces. So far no trace fibers, fingerprints or anything at all. I have the scene locked down we can go in the morning. I’ve got the approval to bring in the BAU onto the case. I had to find a picture of Gideon to remember him, I knew there was something that was sparking my memory on that first one but I never placed it till the third body. I’m not wrong am I?” Will asked.

“No. Someone is finding look a likes for my team and killing them. I’ll get the team together. Meet us in the conference room.”

Hotch kept the folders he had been given and looked over the actual case work done so far. As soon as Will cleared the office, JJ was walking in.

“Hotch?”

“We have a local case. Have the team gather in the conference room and please JJ just wait until everyone is together. I need to talk to Cruz.”

JJ nodded and left the room. Hotch dialed Cruz’s number and waited.

“Cruz.”

“It’s Hotch. I have a case from MPDC. Three dead in three weeks. Victim one looks like Gideon. Two looks like Jareau. Three looks like Morgan. Lead detective is LaMontagne.”

“Have Garcia forward me all details and I’ll join you guys in DC tomorrow. Run it like any other case. Take rooms, I don’t want travel time to mess anything up.”

XxXxXxX

“There are three things that are common between all the victims,” Will said as he passed around the folders. “One, each is marked with a number carved into their chest counting down from 10. Second, finger prints do not give us an ID. Finally, no victim has a single facial or body features that matches the rest.”

“So the number is the only thing linking them?” Blake asked as she looked at her file. “Why is there no crime scene photos?”

“I have those separate. With the third victim I found the third linking factor.” Will nodded at Garcia who opened a file on the drive he had given her. It showed a picture of each victim.

Hotch waited for it all to sink in.

“What the hell?” Morgan asked as he stood to move closer to the TV. It only took two seconds for the rest of the team to follow. Hotch stayed seated while JJ looked like she was going to throw up and Garcia looked everywhere but at the screen.

“I never linked victim one to Gideon. I knew that I had seen him before but that was it. The second, well it’s hard not to miss that fact that she looks like my wife but I passed that off. When the third was found and it looked like Derek. I couldn’t ignore it any longer.”

“Garcia, I want to find out who these people are. I want to know when they went missing, if someone reported them. I want their whereabouts known for the last year. I also want the case file on all cases that JJ, Morgan, and Gideon worked on. Status of the UNSUB. I want to know if they are alive, dead, incarcerated, or released. We have less than a week to find out who this UNSUB is and catch them before they kill again.”

“Morgan and I will take the older crime scenes,” Rossi said, looking away from the screen for the first time.

“JJ, Blake, I want you guys to get set up in the MPDC office. We leave at five am guys. Get some sleep, we may not be for a while. Garcia, get Kevin set up. I want you with us in DC. He can run your system here for things you can’t do on the laptop.”


	2. Untitled (Criminal Minds) Hotch/Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch knew he shouldn’t be jealous but watching how close Spencer and Gabrielle were just sent him off the end. He wasn’t ready for the truth of it.

There are two things in life for which we are never truly prepared: twins. ~Josh Billings

“So what do you have on her, Garcia?” Hotch asked as he slipped into the tech’s room. Garcia turned and looked at him. “You don’t send people out with your family before checking on them, even if they are of a different agency.”

“Gabrielle Turner, born December 9th, 1981. She went to UC California and Cal-Tech. Her IQ is unmeasured but I would say that she’s near our Junior G-Man. She started out in college learning cryptography but at sixteen she changed to add psychology, sociology, and criminal justice. She applied to the CIA and was accepted at 18 but finished her schooling while she went through training. She’s been on their team of serial killer catchers overseas for six years.”

“So she mirrors Reid a good bit?” Hotch asked. She was only a month younger than Reid. He thought about his lover, on the other side of the country, dealing with the estate of his mother.

“Very much so. The CIA was happy to keep her and she’s never shown a want to go anywhere else.”

“Then why did she agree to help on this case?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t know. Was she ordered?”

“Her papers say nothing. Keep looking Garcia. There is something there and I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Yes, Sir.” Garcia turned back to her computer and Hotch left her alone. He moved back out into the bullpen and watched his team. Morgan and Prentiss were standing in the kitchen, getting coffee and talking. Rossi was in his office and JJ hers. The only team member who was absent was Reid. The call had some in three weeks before and Hotch had made sure the younger man could spend all the time he needed with his now ill mother. She had passed just a week before and Reid was expected back within the week.

A case had come across their desk that had come with a CIA agent attached, Gabrielle Turner. Hotch had read over her jacket but there was nothing that stood out. Reading what Garcia had found, Hotch was sure that whatever her jacket said it was a cover. Why was the CIA putting an agent inside the FBI with a cover?

XxXxXxX

“Gabrielle Turner doesn’t exist before she turned twelve. She appeared on record at college at UC California. I can’t even figure out who she was before.”

“Witness Protection?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t know. I am afraid to dig too deep.”

Hotch knew that Garcia hated not finding anything but he also didn’t want to alert the CIA that he was suspicious of their agent. He trusted Turner as much as he could given that she was new to the team. The addition of her to the team was without an end date. Hotch wanted to find out why she was on the team but that would have to wait. There were cases that needed attention.

“Conference room in five.”

“Yes, Sir.”

XxXxXxX

“Turner, what do you see?” Hotch asked as he handed over a case file. It was an old, closed case but he wanted to see what she was seeing when she looked at the photos.

Turner took the file and opened it, spending nearly ten minutes flipping through the pages before she looked up at him. He watched her read and he knew that she was lying about her reading speed. Her fingers itched to trace down the page much like Reid’s did when he read. Reid never hid how smart he was, why was she hiding?

“White male between twenty and thirty five. Never had a relationship last longer than a date or two. Parents were not interested in him. Likes to watch but the hesitation marks on the wounds mean that this was his first kill. He spent hours watching her before he decided to try and claim her as his own and when she rebuffed him, he killed her.”

The profile was dead on. It was also the exact same profile that Reid had given when the team had been brainstorming.

“Excellent. It was perfect except we found out later that it was his father who didn’t care about him, his mother had died when he had been a young man.”

“Oh.”

There was something in her voice, something that he had heard in Reid’s voice when he spoke and tried to hide exactly how smart he was with some LEOs on cases. She had heard of the case before.

“Have you seen this case before?” Hotch asked.

“No, Sir.” Turner gave him a small smile and Hotch could tell that she wasn’t lying this time.

“Hotch?” Reid’s voice carried into the room as the young man appeared in the doorway. Hotch barely stopped himself from shooting up from his chair and pulling him into a hug. He was a day early. His flight from Vegas wasn’t even supposed to be leaving for another five hours.

“Reid, what are you doing here?”

Turner didn’t turn from her seat. She stayed seated but Hotch noticed the set of her shoulders.

“Got back into town early, there was a military flight leaving and I was able to convince them to take me with them. It landed fifty miles away and I hopped a bus. The rest of my things and what I am keeping of mom’s is on its way.”

Hotch couldn’t stand it. He stepped around his desk and moved to shake Reid’s hand. The tender look in Reid’s eyes as their hands touched told him all he needed to know. Reid needed him.

“The CIA loaned us an agent while you were gone. Doctor Spencer Reid I would like to introduce you to…” Hotch stepped so that Reid could see Turner and she stood up from her chair. The gasp that fell from Reid’s lips as well as the younger man brushing past him had Hotch on edge in seconds. Reid’s face lit up the second he saw her and she gave him a blinding smile right back as she opened her arms.

“Gabs!” was the only word from Reid’s mouth as he pulled Turner into a hug. The cry had the rest of the team moving. Rossi stepped out of his office with JJ as Morgan and Prentiss moved to the upper landing. All of them had to have heard Reid’s voice.

“Pretty boy, you’re back!” Morgan said as he stepped into the office. Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi followed. Reid wasn’t even paying attention to them. His lips were moving and Turner was nodding but there was only the sound of a whisper. “Reid?”

“Morgan,” Reid said as he turned, keeping an arm around Turner’s waist. There was something on his face that caused Morgan to stay back. “Hi guys.”

“Want to explain?” Rossi asked as he nodded his head at the woman beside Reid. The entire team was looking at Reid like they didn’t know him. Hotch could understand it. He was looking at his lover like he was a new person. Reid didn’t touch, especially in public. Even on trips to areas outside their comfort zone, to get out together and be able to be a couple, Reid didn’t like to touch. Even after nearly a year together, Reid rarely started things.

“We know each other from Cal-Tech,” Reid supplied.


End file.
